


So I'll love you, like I'm gonna lose you..

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Archer goes on a mission and gets injured. Cyril realizes his feelings for him.
Relationships: Sterling Archer/Cyril Figgis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Not a Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Pls, Archer and Cyril are gay for each other.

Hello all!

This is my first work in this fandom so sorry if this fic is pretty bad. 

Request anything!! 

Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer and Cyril spend time together before Archer leaves for his mission in France

He was so drunk. He hadn’t even intended to drink that much but as the evening had gone on, he’d lost track of how many pints he’d had and suddenly he’d gone past the point of no return. He’d realised: he’d known he was going to regret it in the morning. But at the same time, he was still in that giddy drunk bubble that meant he couldn’t be arsed to care about how bad the hangover would be tomorrow.

Cyril Figgis staggered down the driveway, stumbling as he went. He was laughing about something he couldn’t remember but it was funny as hell, and he was pretty sure the ground wasn’t as level as it used to be.

“Maybe there’s been an earthquake!” he announced loudly, unable to keep his thoughts in his head.

“Ssshhh,” Sterling Archer hissed from beside him.

Cyril laughed again and smiled at him dopily. “But I think we’d better warn everyone.”

Archer rolled his eyes at him but there was a smile tugging at his lips. “You’re so drunk,” he told him.

Cyril stumbled a little as if to demonstrate his point and Archer's protective arm came around him immediately. He sighed happily as he leant against his friend.

“I am drunk,” he whispered conspiratorially, as though no-one would notice. Thankfully there was no-one actually around, but it was still a secret.

Archer nodded at him and the smile was still on his lips. He looked like he was dealing with a child and Cyril grinned back at him. And then he stopped walking, bringing them both to a standstill in the middle of the driveway as Archer was still holding him up.

“I hate you,” Cyril said as he looked at Archer. “I’m definitely drunk and I know people tell everyone they see that they love them when they’re drunk, but I really fucking mean it. I really really hate you.”

Archer stroked the side of his face. “Remind me not to let you have alcohol after work,” he said chuckling. “But I’m not going to be playing nursemaid in the morning when you feel like death.”

Cyril whined. “fuck you Sterling,” he said around a hiccup.

Archer hummed as he tugged Cyril to start him moving towards the door again. “More like, you're fucking wasted and you know you are one of Mother's favorite.”

“hehe, nahhhh,” Cyril told him, a smile on his face like Archer had told him something amazing. “I told you you're the bestest friend ever.”

“I am?” Archer questioned and shrugged, Cyril was drunk and probably didn't mean it. “Come on. Let’s get you to bed and find you a bucket.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer prepares to leave for France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized is thoughts, dreams, and Archer's note to Cyril.

_Archer woke up in a mysterious room. He saw Cyril lying his chest, naked. He himself wasn't naked but felt calm. He sighed. He could get used to this....._

Archer yelled awake. Cyril wasn't in the bed with him, nor was he naked. He realized: he was supposed to leave for France in a couple of hours! He quickly got up, left an Advil and water for Cyril (he didn't like Cyril sometimes, but a hangover was a bitch.), and wrote a note to him.

_Cyril,_

_I decided to write this note instead of waking you up. Mother had assigned me, Ray, and Lana to go to France to help some millionaire survive without getting him killed. I left you an Advil for that hell of a hangover you're gonna have. I called in for you, saying you were sick, so you don't have to go to work. I hope you get this note and if you don't, then Woodhouse will tell you._

_From, Sterling Archer_

Archer put the note by the water, and left for ISIS.

_Time Skip_

Malory Archer scowled at her son, "Sterling, you're late. Again!" Lana said, "and that's the first time you actually gave a fuck that he's late." Ray Gillette agreed, "you give everyone else hell about being late, but not that leaky dickhead." Malory said, "shut up you two." Archer said, "Mother, I have a drunk colleague at my apartment, and I slept in late. Calm your tits." He then looked at Lana and Ray, "and fuck you." Ray rolled his eyes and said, "let's get this damn mission over with."


End file.
